The Price of Pleasure
by tanx
Summary: Based on Cruel Intentions, with a Hogwarts twist. Draco is sex god Sebastian, Pansy is the seductive Catherine, Hermione is innocent Annette and Ginny is lovably frigid Cecille. Rated for adult content and language. Read and enjoy
1. Default Chapter

* * *

The Price of Pleasure  
  
Modelled on _Cruel Intentions_  
  
By **Tanx**  
  
**Disclamier: Cruel Intentions plot is not mine. Harry Potter characters aren't either. I own anything you don't recognise, plotwise.  
  
**Chapter one – The Bet

* * *

As the giant squid makes lazy circles in the black lake and the winter frost clogs the icy windows of the Slytherin common room, two souls lay awake staring into each-other's eyes.  
  
One, Draco Malfoy - resident Sex God at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, boy who's bedded every Hogwarts girl bar the losers and the frigids, the other, Pansy Parkinson – the girl every boy wants but knows they can't have. The teaser. The one. 

* * *

The story so far – Malfoy is on a mission to sleep with as many girls as possible. Although not making him the most popular boy with the Hogwarts authority, this has certainly made him a winner among the students. Parkinson and Malfoy are recently step brother and sister as Narcissa Malfoy broke off from her abusive husband Lucius and married Gordon Parkinson, Pansy's father. Malfoy has been drooling over Pansy for as long as he can remember being at the school – now broken relatives, it is almost impossible and somewhat illegal for the two to hook up – all the more reason to get together.  
  
Malfoy's intent is to get into bed with Parkinson by the end of the school year, which Pansy recognises, and uses to her advantage. She knows he wants her . . .and she loves it.  
  
However being a popular and respected student at the magic school, her reputation would be famished if she became known as yet another statistic in Malfoy's big school sex romp – which makes Malfoy want her even more. 

* * *

After moments of pure silence, Pansy speaks.  
  
'So there's one girl I've noticed who doesn't seem to be falling for your charms . . .'  
  
'Who?!' Said Malfoy, outraged at Parkinson's determination to deflate his swelling ego.  
  
'That Weasley girl . . .you know the one I mean - short, straight red hair . . .freckles?'  
  
'Oh . . .' Said Malfoy, brain ticking, 'her. . . Yes well I haven't really tried yet. She's always with that stupid group of giggling girls . . .her little group. They won't bloody leave her alone.'  
  
'Is that all that stops you?' Said Pansy, purring. She moved silently across the room and sat on his lap seductively, facing him. 'Well. . .you're Draco Malfoy aren't you? You can bed her in a minute you always say.'  
  
Draco moaned as he felt her put her arms around his shoulders from the front, massaging him.  
  
'That's the only one though . . .well . . .within reason. I'm not going to fuck any of those skanks in Cho Chang's group . . .that'd be too easy.' He smirked and put his arms around Pansy's tiny waist.  
  
'But there's one more . . .' Pansy said, moving Malfoy's hands to her rear.  
  
'Who?' Malfoy said, trying to suppress what he knew he couldn't.  
  
'That Granger girl of course.'  
  
The moans ceased. Draco's faced contorted with anger as he pushed Pansy off of him and she landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
'You really think I'd seduce a fucking Mudblood? How low could I sink?!'  
  
Pansy lay sulking on the floor before she spoke again.  
  
'No, you're just scared she'll say no and ruin your reputation.'  
  
Malfoy's face twitched.  
  
'I am not scared of any Mudblood, or anything for that matter.'  
  
'Then prove it . . .' Said Parkinson, smiling as she looked away.  
  
Malfoy smirked, eyeing the brunette's bare back. Her robes sank off her shoulders and lay around her waist from when he kicked her off himself, and now all that was left clinging to her was a silky bra. Much to Malfoy's dismay she hastily pulled the robes back up when she saw him perving her.  
  
'Fine.' He said, immediately regretting his response. 'I can shag her. She'll be hanging for it.'  
  
'In the next month.' Pansy said, watching Malfoy's face turn from a grin into a frown.  
  
'Impossible.'  
  
'For you? NO!' Said Pansy, sarcastically. She once again moved up to the couch Malfoy was sitting on and slipped her robes off her shoulders. 'There'll be something in it for you.' She said, touching the waistline of his jeans.  
  
Draco shivered.  
  
'A wager, you mean?'  
  
'Of couse.'  
  
Draco smirked as Pansy continued, speaking in a whisper.  
  
'If you can't do it . . .no pun intended . . .i get your broom.'  
  
'My broom?!' Said Malfoy, shocked, referring to his brand new Firebolt he'd been given for his sixteenth birthday and enjoyed showing off to anyone who'd look at the thing.  
  
'What's in it for me?' He said, considering that he had no end to this bargain as of yet.  
  
'Well . . .'said Pansy seductively as she toyed with his waistband once again, 'you'll get something you've been pining over forever.'  
  
Draco smirked once again.  
  
'And why should you compare with a brand new Firebolt? Why are you so special?' Draco said as he surpressed a moan.  
  
Pansy smiled. 'Because I'm the one girl you can't have . . .and it kills you.'  
  
Draco thought for a moment and realised that she was right.  
  
He held out his hand to her and she took it and shook it firmly.

* * *

'**Deal**.'  
  
End chapter one.  
  
**Next chapter** – _the meeting with Ginny Weasley and the mother, (Cecille and her mother in CI) and Malfoy makes his first moves on Hermione . . .to any avail?  
_  
Please review with any thoughts, suggestions.  
  
**Tanx**


	2. The Meeting

The Price of Pleasure  
  
Modelled on _Cruel Intentions_  
  
By **Tanx**  
  
**Disclamier: Cruel Intentions plot is not mine. Harry Potter characters aren't either. I own anything you don't recognise, plotwise.  
  
**Chapter two – The meeting

* * *

'Mum I can't believe you came all the way to Hogwarts _just _because you got that letter.' Said a sulky Ginny Weasley as her mother strode on up their fifth flight of stairs.

'Professor McGonagall thought it necessary, and I'm damned if I won't listen to that woman . . .your father and I have such respect for her since . . .well . . .you know.'

Ginny blushed as she realised what her mother was talking about – Ginny had never displayed any magical talent before Hogwarts. When she had turned twelve and still no sign of magic had shown, her parents had become worried that she would not be able to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, after many letters to and from Professor McGonagall, it had finally been settled that Virginia would have a two month trial period and if a further lack of magic skill was displayed, she would not continue to attend the school. Fortunately, Ginny had finally showed some magical talent and was able to stay. This was what the meeting was about – it had been several years since that incident and Ginny was even now still well below magical standards, and Hogwarts was beginning to get worried.

The pair were to meet with an intelligent, beautiful, social and all round contender for school captain in the years to come. Even though Ginny had warned her mother that Pansy Parkinson only took these meetings because she was loaded and the school respected not the girl herself but the large donations her parents often made, Molly Weasley would not have any of it.

'We are to meet with this girl and you are to make friends with her and that is final' was all Ginny's mother would say.

The pair walked in silence up one more staircase into a lovely large sandstone room with velvet furniture and many oak-wood desks and posters of past head girls and boys.

'The Prefect Room.' Said Ginny solemnly as the couple walked inside, Ginny grasping her mother's arm.

'Oh really Ginny, don't be a baby. This is exactly the kind of thing we're trying to _prevent_!' Molly said hastily as she let go of her daughter's hand.

Pansy Parkinson could not be more pissed off. ANOTHER boring meeting with people she didn't even want to be within a five metre radius of, let alone befriend.

This time it was the Weasley girl and her dumpy mother.

'_Hmmm . . ._'Pansy thought as she fixed her hair in the bathroom mirror. '_This one will require an extra snort._' Pansy took her wand out of her left robes pocket and unscrewed the cleverly crafted handle. Inside the wand was a great helping of dope which Pansy relied on heavily to get through her day.

The brunette poured a small amount onto the corner of her pale right hand and held it up to her left nostril, inhaling deeply.

Pansy breathed a sigh of relief as she wiped her nose and hands clean of the white powder – she could do this . . . she HAD to do this.

The tall girl emerged from the Prefect girl's bathroom to find the two Weasleys situated on her favourite red armchair, the one she had seduced Malfoy on just last night.

Pansy faked a smile as she walked over and sat down on the green velvet seat opposite the red one. She extended her hand to Mrs Weasley, smiling graciously.

'Hello I'm Pansy Parkinson, senior prefect. You must be Mrs Weasley?' Pansy said, shaking Molly's hand lightly.

'Aaah yes Miss Parkinson, your parents work with my husband at the ministry, they've told us so much about you.'

'Hopefully all good I hope!' Pansy said, faking yet another smile.

Mrs Weasley laughed heartily.

'Now,' she said, 'let's get down to business!'

'Yes I believe this meeting is about your daughter Ginny.' Said Pansy as though the young Weasley child were not sitting opposite her.

'Well yes.' Molly said nervously. 'Minerv . . .pardon me, Professor McGonagall, suggested you would be a good student to talk to in terms of all round achievement at the school.'

Ginny pulled a nasty face at this last remark.

Pansy shot a glare back at her as Mrs Weasley observed a painting above Pansy's head of her son Percy, a previous Head Boy.

'Yes, Ginny I've noticed is a confident girl among her many friends however lacks social discipline when among people not of her age.' Pansy said, eyeing Mrs Weasley carefully.

'I _completely _agree. That's something Arthur, my husband, and I have noticed when attending conferences and the like with the children.

'Are you guys gonna continue talking about me like I'm not here or will I actually have a say in this?' Pondered Ginny, glaring once again at the Slytherin girl.

'Virginia!' Molly squealed, slapping her daughter's hand lightly.

'It's quite alright. See this is what I'm talking about, this social retaliation. . .' Pansy said calmly.

'I do understand. Look . . . all I ask is that you spend some time with Ginny, perhaps you two could become friends . . .best friends!'

As Mrs Weasley smiled at her daughter, Pansy rolled her eyes.

'Of course!' Pansy said, fake smiling yet again and cringing on the inside.

Mrs Weasley smiled back and got up from the armchair, helping her daughter up.

'Well thankyou for your time, Miss Parkinson.'

'Please,' said Pansy kindly, 'call me Pansy.'

'Thankyou Pansy, and good luck with the position of head girl! I'm quite confident you'll be a main contender!' Molly said finally, and left with her daughter dragging behind.

Once the red headed pair had left Pansy slunk onto the armchair. Peering from behind a wall came Draco Malfoy, who had been eagerly listening to the entire meeting.

He crept up behind her and shocked her when he licked her neck lightly from the back.

'Please, call me _Pansy'_ the blonde boy said mockingly and he smirked as she turned around and glared at him.

'I'll pretend you never said that.' Said Pansy, strangely smiling seductively at Malfoy rather than her usual steely glare.

Malfoy looked back at her, raising his almost invisible eyebrow. 'What's up with you Parkinson?' He said suspiciously.

'Oh Malfoy,' purred Pansy, 'You know being prissy makes me horny . . .'

Malfoy's face turned from curiosity to surprise and happiness as Pansy pulled him over the edge of the couch until he was on top of her. Pansy unbuttoned her shirt and Malfoy kissed the soft of her neck forcefully. Pansy moved her hands to his waistband and fit one hand inside - Malfoy suppressed a moan as she did this. They grinded together for several minutes until finally Pansy broke the sexual tension:

She sat up abruptly.

'Aww COME ON!' Draco yelled as he massaged Pansy's shoulders.

'Na ah ah!' Pansy spoke as she flicked his hands off her milky white shoulders. 'Just a little incentive to get your action started on Granger . . .' she said sexily as she dismounted him and stalked away, turning back to flash him a sexy smile and blow him a kiss.

Malfoy panted and let out a groan as he realised the chance he'd just missed.

'Fuck!' He yelled as he kicked his foot against the end of the sofa.

* * *

End chapter 2 hehehe . . .liked that one.

**Please Review darlinks!**

**_Tanx_**


End file.
